


Her Shadow Man Series

by Hopesjourney



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopesjourney/pseuds/Hopesjourney
Summary: Determination about whether or not to continue
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Her Shadow Man Series

**Author's Note:**

> See below

Her Shadow Man was the first of 4 stories that I wrote with vampire Bellamy. All the other 3 stories are completed, however I hesitate to post any more here as this apparently is not the best venue for these stories. I may post them on a different site, depending on whether or not they would be wanted. It would not be FFN however.

Story 2 - With Arms Wide Open tells the story of Clarkes transition into her new life and the reactions of family and friends who love her.

Story 3 - Barely Breathing, Clarke and Bellamy work on several cases together while Murphy and Raven build a relationship that starts in WAWO.

Story 4 - Clarke and Bellamy deal with startling differences in her vampirism as we learn the backstory of Abby, Marcus and Jasper in their teen years that lead to their adult lives. Flashbacks and music feature strongly from the past.

If there is any interest in these stories I might create a site for them to live. However, the issue has been feedback and without it I find it discouraging to continue to post these stories. I understand that the vampire realm is very different from the 100 world, which I'm sure is most of the problem. I do appreciate those who have left kudos and bookmarked Her Shadow Man.


End file.
